


Take Me Away

by mashimero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, SuperBat Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: ASuperbat Secret Santa 2017gift forpowerdadbatmanfor the prompt "cuddling in the snowy weather”.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesper_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/gifts).




End file.
